Big Bad Cat
by Unnormal Child
Summary: Strong, all-mighty Uchiha – the last Uchiha, mind you – who was also an ANBU captain and one of the most feared shinobis in the world... was told to stay at Sakura's apartment for the whole day and take care of her cat because she and Naruto had a super-duper important mission. Darn them. (one-shot, pure crack)


His left eye twitched – he couldn't believe this was happening to him!

Strong, all-mighty Uchiha – the _last _Uchiha, mind you – who was also an ANBU captain and one of the most feared shinobis in the world... was told to stay at Sakura's apartment for the whole day and take care of her cat because she and Naruto had a _super-duper _important mission.

_Cat. _An ordinary black cat.

With a wince, he thought back to how exactly his female team-mate persuaded him to do so.

_Ah, she threatened to tell other fangirls where I train. Che._

Either way, he wasn't allowed to leave her place – and Haruno assured him that she will know if he does. And what was he supposed to do without leaving her house?

Training was out of question – Sasuke could still remember the time he burned her curtains by using _Katon _to light up her fireplace. Naruto was crying of laughter. Sasuke barely shrugged his shoulder. Sakura was furious.

With a sigh, he decided that the best way to past time would be reading something. Quite predictably, Sakura's shelves included everything from medicine to taijutsu. Surprisingly, there were also books on cooking.

_I still doubt Kakashi's stay in hospital for over a week due to stomach-ache the day after we had some of Sakura's home-made food was a simple coincidence._

Grabbing the one that looked the oldest, he took a place on a living chair and started reading, his mind slowly relaxing. If he tried hard enough, brunet could pretend he was simply having some rest after extremely intense training.

Yep, things weren't that bad; thoughts of the way in which Sasuke would repay Sakura increased and his moodiness decreased.

However, peacefulness didn't last for long because some time later he heard meowing.

The cat, that Sakura so originally called 'Sasuke-chi' just to tease him, was freaking meowing! Even though Sasuke tried to ignore it, the noise didn't recede – on the contrary, it continued getting louder and louder.

Slowly, Sasuke looked up from his book and noticed a small ball of fur sitting on the floor next to him, its big green eyes staring at Sharingan owner in awe.

_Well, duh, even animals can sense my greatness._

Staring competition began – the last remaining Uchiha stared in the eyes of an innocent cat, his eyes squinted and an unpleasant frown on his face.

Unfortunately, Sasuke-chi wasn't a human being and had no idea of what was going on and how powerful the human next to him was. Instead of running off, the innocent cat stepped closer. And closer. And closer, until he was right next to the living chair.

A small jump and he was sitting on Uchiha's lap, purring and settling like he owned the damn place.

Sasuke never wanted to kill a simple cat as much as he did now so, swiftly, he threw poor thing off his lap and continued reading, hoping that his torture will stop.

Only, it didn't.

Not even five seconds later Sasuke-chi was already back to the warm spot that he seemed to like so much.

Twitch.

There was only one thing he could do that would save him from this annoying ball of fur and annoy Sakura.

* * *

><p>His team-mates returned the same evening and some time earlier Sasuke went to the gates and told Koketsu to ask both Sakura and Naruto to come to her apartment when they return.<p>

The time was nearing.

A sly smile appeared on his pale face when he sensed familiar chakra – they were here.

A little shuffling and the door opened. Uchiha could sense that the both of them felt tired but satisfied, though he couldn't tell for sure – he purposefully turned the lights off.

"Eh? Sasuke, are you here?" female voice questioned that was followed by loud cursing before the light switch clicked and-

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE-TEME?! DID YOU TOTALLY LOSE YOUR DARN MIND?!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response. Slowly, he stood up, walked up to his team-mates and rewarded them with a smirk. "Next time you'll think twice before making me stay in your house for the whole day with your cat meowing like he is in agony, Sakura."

And with that proud Uchiha left Haruno apartment, leaving behind his shocked team-mates... and a dozen of kittens, meowing while scratching Sakura's furniture.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
